Awkward
by theladyknight
Summary: You’re the digidestined of love! We’re going to be the ones who need help in a few years, and we’re all going to come to you. Well, I’m sure we will once we’re mature enough to stop being concerned about catching cooties. . . One-shot, Sorato hints.


Disclaimer: No, during my year and a half long hiatus, I did not manage to acquire Digimon. Sad day.

A/N: Great Scott…she's alive and back with a one-shot set between 01 & 02 and sorato friendship and subtle hints. I know people often wonder why Yamato and not Tai. This is just kinda an idea I had; nothing says it's right or wrong, but it's definitely something that happens in the "real world!" :) I've always viewed both Sora and Yamato as emotionally mature for their age, so it seemed like a realistic situation to me. But without further ado. . .

Awkward

By theladyknight

She angrily kicked a twig out of her path as she stormed through the playground, intent on getting out of the cursed park as soon as humanly possible—without making it look like she was trying to get away from them.

"Why does everyone always have to assume things!?!?"

"If they're assuming that you're slightly demonic because you talk to yourself, I can potentially she why they'd think so."

She stopped mid-stride and mid-rant, looking for the face associated with the voice. It took her a moment, since the person in question was sitting on the ground under the shade of a sakura tree. "Hi Yamato," she lowered her head in both greeting and in shame of being caught in such a foul mood. "I didn't see you there."

He shut the math book he was holding, stretching out in the warm sunlight. "No worries; most people tend to miss me under here anyway. It makes for a quieter and much nicer place to get some homework done than in class or my stuffy apartment."

She nodded, understanding the feeling. "I'm guessing that's the reason for your being out here then?"

"More or less," he replied, patting the ground next to him and motioning for her to join him. "It's also a bit reminiscent of some of the more peaceful times in the digital world." He flashed her a grin. "You know, when we weren't being chased by 10-foot tall ogres and crazy little puppets bent on destroying us."

Sora laughed, and she could feel her anger slowly starting to slip and melt away into the breeze. There _was_ always something she found ridiculously calming about the outdoors. "Don't forget about vampires that couldn't stay dead."

"Tell me about it." They sat in a soothing silence for a few moments, listening to the wind blow gently around them and the children on the other end of the park, in the playground area that Sora had just left, squeal in delight as a game of tag started up. "Speaking of talking about things, what put you in such a mood that you're talking to yourself? Starting to sound like Jyou is not always a good thing," Yamato joked.

The smile on her face vanished as he brought up the subject that had caused her a bit of anger. "It's nothing, Yamato. I was probably just overreacting."

"You don't overreact. Taichi and Mimi do overreact. Occasionally Jyou. You're usually the voice of reason."

She rolled her eyes. "Compliments aren't going to get you the story you want."

"Doesn't hurt to try." He challenged. "And seriously, if you were that worked up about something…I pity the poor stick that you kicked earlier…I have a strong feeling it's more than just 'nothing.' If you can't tell me about it, who can you tell?"

She bit back a comment, realizing the logic of his last statement. They both knew that she tended to bottle things up, just as he did. Sure, she occasionally shared things with the others and some of her school friends, but she tried to keep the stories like these from others because they were so fickle.

And it's not like she would tell Tai of all people; no, that would open an even bigger can of worms. She snickered lightly, hoping Yamato didn't hear that. No, she definitely wouldn't tell Tai. While he was her best friend, their friendship really didn't consist of serious conversations or philosophical talks. There were the occasional ones, yes, but they mostly came in the digital world. The majority of the time, she didn't have these illuminating talks with anyone, with the exception of Yamato.

It was funny. She looked at the boy next to her who was now lounging on his back, arms crossed behind him. He looked much wiser than the twelve years he had under his belt, something she was sure was a result of the digital world. He was intriguingly complex. That might be the only way to describe him. They never really talked all that much in the digital world. She found herself agreeing with him a vast majority of the time, chalking it up to the fact that he was a lot more introspective and reflective than Taichi was, but with the exception of the time she was trapped in the cave of darkness and immediately after, they had never really had a decent conversation while there.

This changed after they got back. From time to time, she just needed to reflect on things, to muse about the world. Although he usually offered something new and insightful, Koushiro wasn't the greatest conversationalist. Jyou took a more scientific black and white approach to complex topics. Taichi and Mimi shied away from this type of conversation; they could converse about these subject matters if need be, but Sora knew that they both thought those conversations were too serious and too confusing. Takeru and Hikari were too young, although both very bright. Maybe in the future they'd be conversation partners.

This left Yamato. Sora wasn't at all bothered by this either. She discovered that he, of all the chosen children, was the one she related to most, though she still found him terribly confusing and complicated at times. Over the past four months since they'd been back in the real world, the two of them had what they'd dubbed "Sora-Yama" talks from time to time.

It'd been a good month since their last good "Sora-Yama" talk.

He smirked victoriously as he heard her sigh in defeat. "So?"

"Do you ever wish that we could just skip this whole middle school thing?"

"I don't think there's a single person our age who doesn't."

"It's just so…ugh." She trailed off at that comment, eyes lowering as she glanced over at the playground equipment. He stayed silent, not wanting to push her, knowing that she'd continue when she was ready or knew what to say. This was just how these talks worked. "I mean…when will people grow up already? I'm sure it's going to be the same no matter how old we are, just 'cause this is how people are, but really, when did a little maturity ever hurt anyone?"

He sat up and looked her in the eye. "So what'd they say that brings about this?"

"It's stupid. . ."

"If it's that fickle and you just needed someone to vent to, you'd probably go to Mimi. You and I both know how much she likes gossip and how good she is at cheering you up when it's something simple."

Sora nodded. He was completely right in his diagnosis. Truth be told, she could go to Mimi. This was gossip. But this wasn't something she wanted passed along, mainly because it would give people more ideas and because it wasn't true; although, she would be the first to admit that she could see why people thought so.

"Mimi would let this one slip. I know she's thinking it too." She sighed. "I shouldn't get so worked up about this, but I'm getting so sick and tired of people going off about how Taichi and I are 'meant to be' and soul mates and everything. It wouldn't be so bad if I weren't hearing it from all of our classmates and even my mother and Taichi's parents. Seriously, is it so hard to believe that a boy and a girl can be friends?"

This wasn't exactly the type of conversation he had expected to be having with her, but as potentially awkward as it may be, he knew it was his duty as her friend to listen and help her reason through things. Besides, he definitely had a few thoughts on the matter.

Yamato put on a sympathetic smile. "For most people, yeah it is. Girls are friends with girls. Boys are friends with boys. Anything against the norm seems too different, and people automatically jump to conclusions." He paused. "Plus, it doesn't help that we seem a little _too_ eager to jump into those roles." Shuddering slightly, Yamato shook his head. There were way too many girls who stopped and giggled when they saw him walking through the hallway.

"You wouldn't be talking about all the girls between your locker and the door, would you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we talking about you and our resident goggle head?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Taichi's my best friend. I can't see myself not being around him. I like him, but I don't _like_ him. I'll admit I did have a crush on him when I was younger," she ignored Yamato's gagging noise, "but I think that was a result of our parents always joking that we were meant to be. Other people have picked it up and ran with it then, and it's getting to the point where it's so frustrating because no one believes me."

"Don't say no one. I don't. And I'm fairly certain that Takeru and Hikari don't either. That makes four of us, if you're counting yourself."

"Takeru and Hikari?"

"It's remarkable the conversations the two of them have sometimes. Talk about people wise beyond their years." He suddenly glared at her. "Now that you know this, though, don't go replacing me when you have something deep you want to talk about."

She laughed, glad he was keeping such an awkward conversation light. "Point taken."

"I can see that you just view him as a friend, and while I can see you two are best friends, I personally don't see you as anything more. But really, how is it my businesses? It's none of anyone's business, for that matter. You should decide these kinds of things, not the rumor mill. Besides, we're twelve years old. Of all the things we're worried about, 'love' or what we seem to think 'love' is really shouldn't matter all that much right now. That's for when we're older and going through that puberty stuff." He winced. "Talk about a time period most people would want to skip! And it's either already started or is going to really soon. It's only gonna get worse from here, Takenouchi."

Sora sighed. "Unfortunately, you're right. I guess all I really can do is put on a smile and keep telling people no. They'll eventually come to believe it, right?"

"That's the spirit. And if they don't, we we'll find a way to sic Garurumon and Birdramon on them. How does that sound?"

Her smile was radiant. Talking to Yamato always left her in a better mood. "Thanks, Yamato. I needed that."

"Anytime, Sora."

"I promise our next heart to heart won't be so awkward."

He laughed, sitting up and beginning to gather his things. "Ha, if nothing else, you now owe me one 'awkward story' card of my own, to be redeemed at the time of my choosing." He smirked evilly. "Better hope I don't choose puberty!"

They both shared a laugh, content with their latest "Sora-Yama" chat. It had been a good wasted half an hour, but it was time to get going now as the sun started to set. He stood up, offering his hand to her to help her up, and a puzzled glance suddenly overtook his features. She fixed him with a curious look as she stood up. "What?"

"Why are they lecturing you about this and telling you what to do, anyway? You're the digidestined of love. You're the expert here! If it's gonna work out for anyone, it's gonna be you." They both laughed as they left the park. "We're going to be the ones who need help in a few years, and we're all going to come to you. Well, I'm sure we will once we're mature enough to stop being concerned about catching cooties. . ."

FIN

A/N: We'll see if my muses decide to stay with me so I can FINALLY update things. This little plot bunny just kinda came to me, inspired by some somewhat true life events, including the "Sora-Yama" talks—with a few liberties and 10-foot tall monsters thrown in—and I felt the urge to write it. Please review!


End file.
